


もっと

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Gluttony, Overweight, Weight Kink, Weightgain, Yandere, bbwweightgain, bellyexpansion, bellystuffing, fat kink, fatgirl, fatgirlbelly, fatweightgain, feedee, feedeeweightgain, feeder, feederism, foodstuffing, immobile, immobilebelly, immobileweightgain, obese, plump, ssbbwbelly, ssbbwstuffing, ssbbwweightgain, stuffedbelly, stuffingandweightgain, stuffingfetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: The last of the 200 Watcher Specials, for an Anon on CuriousCat! Another double whammy of yandere and fats, will I ever stop being such a madman? No. No I will not. Thank you all again for 200 watchers, and holy shit wait does that say 277 what th-
Kudos: 11





	もっと

**Fetishes include: SSBBW/Immobile, weight gain, yandere**  
  
**The following is an original piece! All characters depicted are MINE MINE MINE MINE (good thing we're both 18+, I'm not some kind of creep...)**  
  
Well, not that kind at least. But, some may think I am for what I do in my free time now. I used to be soooo normal, back when I didn't know you. I was honestly _so_ normal, it's gross looking back on it. But that doesn't matter now...you're here, under my lumbering body that I've grown out just for you~ I knew the day I saw you transfer into our class, you'd be something special. I used to be so sociable, and started talking to you as you took the seat next to me. You seemed normal at first as well, for a boy your age. Manga, games, loitering at stores with friends, the usual leisure stuff. But then, that day, about a year ago...You had bolted off in such a rush that a small book in plastic wrap had fallen out of your bag...a doujin featuring a boy going to a school full of abnormally large girls...  
  
I never knew such a thing so perverse existed! I slipped it into my bag and planned to give it back to you _somehow_. But then, I was so curious that I decided to take another peak...That actually reminds me, here it is. I'll just place it on the table there. Anyways, reading that led to some kind of awakening in me. I became obsessed with the idea of being like them...big, soft, but most of all, doting on the MC all day. I researched more and more stuff about this kind of material online, making me feel closer to you. We had only talked a few times, yet as I sat in my chair looking at an illustration of a girl so massive she required her love to tend to her, I couldn't help but long for such a thing.  
  
I decided to up my diet, started eating lunches double then triple the size of normal, snacked in class, but that was only half of it. Sure, I was beginning to look suitable in your eyes, but I needed to get to know you. I learned your daily schedule, getting up early and taking another train just to get on at the station you did. I followed you to your favorite hangout spots and watched as you talked to your friends. I couldn't just walk up to you and say hi, not when I was a useless twig...  
  
But now look at me. I'm a whale. I'm absolutely massive. Watch my hands trace in between my folds, rolls, and layers of fat. It took only one short year, but now I'm 1100 pounds. I hope that's enough for you, but I also hope it isn't. Lemme rip open this sleeve of cookies, I'm feeling a bit famished.  
  
_RRRRIIIP_  
  
There we go...mmf, the sounds of my feast almost drown out my thoughts, but it also bolsters my boldness. Anyways...right, this is basically why I haven't been to school for the last month. I've gotten too big to leave my house. Too big to move. I've sacrificed so much just for your attention, just to get you to look at me. And now there's so much to see. So much to feed and take care of. Clothes stopped fitting a while ago, so I don't bother since I don't leave the house anyways. The closest thing to having something covering me are these cookie crumbs falling onto my body. As much of a shame it is to waste food, I can't help but shovel multiple in my greedy maw with handful after handful letting a few bits fall.  
  
You look so peaceful compared to me. My furious feeding and fatty face paints a picture of a girl that's lost it all, but I truly have gained everything now that you're here. It took a good bit of effort given my state, writing a text in this state is slowly becoming impossible as well for these pudgy digits. But now that you're here, pinned beneath my stomach, wriggling and pleading me to let you go...ahhh~  
  
"Mmmf! Mmmf!"  
  
"What'sh that, honey? I can't... _hhaaa_....hear a word _munch_ you're saying!"  
  
Ahh, I forgot that even my spoken words have started slurring due to the weight of my jowls...do you like me yet, dear? As much as the girls from that book? Do I feel as soft as you imagined them to be? My excited thought process makes me start wheezing between the mouthfuls of sugar and chocolate, almost exhaling like an angry bull. I keep feeding myself, but now that you're here, you can do that for me! You can take care of me, mold me exactly to your liking, I'll be whatever you please! There's so much more of me to love, so love me! I've become a dependent butterball built just to your liking, and my only wish is to please you! I...ooghh, I need something to wash this stuff down with. Good thing I had you bring down that jug of heavy cream, saying I needed it for "baking". You're so adorably gullible, love! Ahhh...mmmm, that stuff is rich. So thick, sweet, creamy, I could just guzzle it down like air though thanks to my ravenous gluttony tailored specifically for you. Well, get comfy under that gut of mine, honey. We'll be spending an eternity together~


End file.
